Emerald
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: The key moments of Bellatrix and Voldemort's relationship. Set before and during the first Wizarding n Canon Pure Bellamort. Written for Callie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

AN: This fic is dedicated to Callie, this fic is for her birthday which is the 9th of May and I will be adding a chapter everyday, the last chapter will be on posted 9th of May for her birthday and also the first day we met.

* * *

The first time he saw her, she had her wand to someone's sweaty teenage boy's throat.

He couldn't hear what she said to the boy only that he turned deathly pale by the time she removed her wand from his throat and walked away.

She was only thirteen at the time and he knew when she got older a lot of men would have their hearts ripped out of her.

He didn't talk to her that night, but made sure get information on Bellatrix whenever he could from Cygnus, waiting for the moment she turned sixteen where he would approach and offer her the chance to become a death eater.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter

Her hands were stained with blood and her eyes darkened in either anger or excitement he isn't sure.  
She doesn't know that he is there and he isn't sure why he is there when there were other things he could be doing.

Yet for a third night he'd watched her sneak out of Black Manor, followed her and watched her kill a Muggle without using magic.

He wondered as she put her hand to mouth and the tip of her tongue touched the blood if Cygnus and Druella knew what their fifteen year old daughter was up to.

Did they know she'd killed and that she enjoyed it or were they too caught up in holding their annual Christmas party.

The moment she turned sixteen he'd stop hiding in the shadows and train her, she'd be the perfect weapon to use against his enemies.

As he watched her walk away from the lifeless body, he'd knew miss watching her kill when she returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas holiday. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Usually they cried out when he branded them with dark mark but not Bellatrix. Not that it surprised him because she wouldn't be like the others.

When he asked her why she wanted to be a death eater she didn't give the usual false answer of "I want to rid the of filth that plagues our world and it's an honor to serve you".

No, she said "Because I like killing and I like power, you're the most powerful wizard there is it'd make sense to join you. I also want the wizarding world pure, you want that too,".

Her answer was an honest one and he admired that she respected him enough to be truthful.

The others liked the power and were afraid that's why they joined him.  
She wasn't afraid him, but afraid of failure something he'd use to his advantage. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Bellatrix smirks when the Mudblood screams again and the others look sickened at depths she is willing to go to cause pain. He is proud of she can accomplish when she puts her mind to it and doesn't understand why his death eaters are sickened by what she's doing.

He wants to voice his pride, but doesn't because he knows he has shown her far too much favoritism recently and that might cause some to think he has some emotional attachment to her.

There were already rumors as to why he'd decided to train her instead of leaving it to another death eater.

Rumors which Bellatrix had encouraged rather than setting the record straight why he wasn't sure. There were many things he understood, but a lot of the time Bellatrix wasn't one of them. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

He sided with Lucius Malfoy instead of her and she's spent days sulking over it.

Her behavior amuses him, one minute she's an unstoppable killing machine and the next she's acting like a child who has been told she can't have dessert.

How anyone can act so childlike and be so deadly is a mystery to him.

To bring her out of her sulking he agreed to go Muggle hunting with her. Even though he found the whole thing boring and a waste of time he went because she enjoyed it.

It was then that his Death Eaters started jokingly calling her the Dark Lady whenever they thought he wasn't around. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

He's become sure that a lot of things Bellatrix does is to anger her mother, joining him and telling Rodolphus Lestrange their arranged marriage would never happen. Not that Rodolphus was heartbroken over it, a different woman every week.

The fact Bellatrix was eighteen and had no plans to marry anyone angered Druella. Its why Druella came to him and asked him to try to talk some sense into Bellatrix.

Of course he said he would and of course he was lying. Because he didn't want her getting married and interrupting their routine of killing and ending up in bed together. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

She asked him promise to not to go after her sister Andromdea unless it became absolutely necessary.

He didn't have any immediate plans for the time being because neither the blood traitor or mudblood were a threat to him. So for now he promised to keep Bellatrix on side.

Of course the moment he had complete control he'd definitely kill the mudblood and off spring he and traitor had.

Whether had Andromdea killed well he'd decide when the time came but right then he needed to get rid of Dumbledore. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Harry Potter.

He gave her an emerald that belonged to his mother he's not sure why he gave it to her. She'd found when she had been rooting around the draws in his room, usually he'd either chide her or threaten her for doing it depending on his mood.

Yet he didn't do either of these things this time no he just asked if she liked the ring and she replied she did he said she could have it.

It wasn't the most expensive thing he'd ever given her but giving her that ring made him feel both happy and uncomfortable.

He just didn't know why. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

He has started calling her his most faithful, his best warrior. The other Death Eaters hate her and he is not sure whether because he favors her or because she only has eyes for him.

The last person who didn't seem know or believe that she was only his ended up dead by her hand not his. He hadn't even ordered her to do it she just did it like she had wanted to prove to something to him.

He didn't know what she wanted to prove maybe her devotion or maybe that she was only his.

But he didn't need proof for things he already knew and had always known.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

She leaves her clothes on the floor of his bedroom and it irritates him which is probably why she does it.

All that matters to her is getting a reaction from him whether its positive and negative.

If he ignores her she does something like kill a death eatee thats useful to him or makes sure mission is a failure just ensure he has no choice but to acknowledge her.

So ignoring Bellatrix was never an option for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

She sleeps while he has a million things running through his mind. He usually leaves the bed when she falls asleep sometimes before she's fallen at sleep but thats usually when he's angry at her .

Yet tonight he can't be bothered to leave his bed to sit alone for hours with million things in his head. No, he'd much rather have someone sleeping at his side with a million things running through his head. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

She pouts like a child when he says he needs the half blood alive. Her lust killing grows stronger every day.

The others they grow sick of killing after a while or never like it in the first place. Not her though, and he doesn't know if its his influence or something inside her that makes her that way.

If it was something inside had it always been there or was someone to blame for it being there.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

She had failed him, what choice did he have to make his anger known about it. True, he didn't have to do it in such a public way, but he knew having everyone see how disappointed and angry he was on her was worse than any physical punishment he dished out.

Because she Bellatrix who was supposed to be stronger and better than anybody else except now she crying mess on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

She's having one of her days where she is cold and empty.

He hates those days its like everything she really is taken away and replaced by something that he can't bare to look at.

Those days are getting more and more frequent an takes longer and longer to pass.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. 

It's her birthday and he gives her free rein to go where she wants and to do what whatever she wants.

He knows she'll return to him with bloody hands and a twisted grin.

She'll give him every detail no matter how tiny and her eyes will shine with a mix of pleasure for what she's done and hatred for who ever blood is on her hands. 

She is never more beautiful to him when her face glows with pleasure and hands bloodied.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

He'd ask Bellatrix to marry him of course she said yes, but he never doubted she would.

He hadn't asked because of some childish notion of love, but because wanted to produce an heir and not to marry the mother of his future heir would be frowned upon in Pureblood society.

He wasn't a Pureblood and he knew Bellatrix knew that, but for some reason it didn't seem to bother her.

Like his blooding being half dirty didn't really matter to her and he wonders if the roles were reversed would matter to him. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

She tells him she loves him, but never in English. She says it in French or German, but not ever once in English.

He has never told her he loves her in any language because he's not sure if what feels for her is love.

He knows he wants to keep her safe, he likes spending time with her and out of everyone he's ever met she's twisted as he. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

She's been glaring at him two days ever since they found out the reason she kept vomiting was because she was pregnant.

Because apparently it was all his fault and had forgotten the part she happily played in creating the baby that was growing inside her.

If he had learnt anything about Bellatrix was that she didn't like to be corrected and she would probably like it even less after spending half day vomiting. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

He refuses to let her go out on missions anymore for two reasons: one he doesn't want her or their baby being hurt and the second he doesn't want his enemies knowing she's pregnant.

He hopes to have conquered the wizarding world before the baby is born.

He can't have his enemies around when the baby is born, they would be a threat to his child. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I Do Not Harry Potter.

Bellatrix made him promise to protect their unborn child no matter what the cost was to his plans to rule the wizarding world. He finds it strange that she needed him to promise something like that, but he doesn't question her over it.

Because she will only tell him that she doesn't know she asked him to promise it and if he pressed her they'd argue before she stormed off.

So he doesn't say anything because right now he can't afford her getting stressed and that harming his baby in any way. 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

She liked to read out loud so their unborn child could hear it and he found that amusing. She would sometimes read her favourite books and sometimes she would utter random rubbish that even she didn't like, but insisted that the baby did like it.

He asked how she knew their child like it and she replied that it was mother's intuition.

He took her word for it because he had no mother to ask and couldn't very well ask Bellatrix's mother as,Druella wasn't exactly the maternal sort. 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

They have a late night discussion about baby names everything he suggests she rejects. He gently tries to remind her he's the Dark Lord, he's hers and he's the one in charge when that doesn't work he tells her not so gently.

It was a huge mistake because he maybe the Dark Lord, have an army and just the mention of the word Voldemort scares the hell out of people, but he forgot the most terrifying thing in the world his pregnant wife whose mood swings swiched from I want to kill everyone to I want ice cream. 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

They were having a girl something Bellatrix was really excited about and he wasn't sure if he was excited or nervous.

If their daughter grew up to be like her mother then she would be a handful. They had finally chosen a name which was good because he was getting fed up referring to their daughter as the baby or unborn child.

They had chosen the name Emily. 


End file.
